


Grief

by R_N_R



Series: Wrencus one shots [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Mention of Sitara and Josh, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: ---SPOILER---...Marcus and Wrench are there for each other after Horatio passed away.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> And another one. Game spoiler ahead, you have been warned.  
> This is just a little something I needed to get off my mind, because grieving alone is hard.

It had only been a few hours since they had bid farewell to their friend and brother, Horatio. No one had wanted to leave the hackerspace on that night, but eventually they all decided they needed some rest. Sitara and Josh had each other for support, Sitara had offered to stay with Marcus and Wrench, but she needed to be away as much as they did even if just for a few hours; they both turned her offer down and let her stay with josh, everyone else went their separate way.

Marcus had been laying in his bed for what he felt like hours, just staring blankly at the ceiling through the blinding darkness of his room. Thoughts flooded his head, mostly “should have”, “could have” and “what ifs”, but none of it was going to bring his friend back. At first being alone seemed to be best for Marcus, he figured he needed a little time on his own, after all that happened that day, no one would blame him. But soon enough the silence was driving him crazy, so he finally reached for his phone, only to realize he had been laying there for two hours.

The hacker looked at the screen for a moment, thumb hovering the latest text message he had received from Horatio, and time froze again for a few minutes, at least until his phone went into rest mode. He brought his other hand up and quickly rubbed his eyes, he thought he had cried all the tears his body could possibly create, and the pain in his eyes only added to the feeling, but he cried anyway. He cried for a moment before he finally decided he couldn’t stay alone. He unlocked his phone again and went straight to his text conversation with Wrench, maybe his loudmouth could keep him distracted for a bit. 

**Retr0** : Hey, are you awake?

**Wrench** : Yeah, can't sleep…

**Retr0** : Same. want some company? 

**Wrench** : I think I do. 

**Retr0** : I’ll be there in a bit.

Marcus pushed himself out of bed and quickly got dressed again once his friend agreed to have him over. He quickly made his way down to the street and drove to Wrench’s garage, his eyes constantly on the lookout for a Tezcas car or anyone related to this gang, the last thing they needed was for anyone else to get caught in this, especially not when they all felt so vulnerable. He parked the car in the backstreet, giving a little nod to the few homeless person who crossed his eyes as he walked to the large garage door and disappeared inside.

The lights were off, he assumed Wrench was in the room up the small set of stairs, this was where his friend lived from what he had gathered. Knocking a couple of time on the door, Marcus turned to make sure the garage door was closed, he wasn’t that paranoid usually but the day’s event did make him uncharacteristically worried for his and his friends’ safety. 

The door open and Wrench stood there, quietly welcoming him. Marcus somehow knew his friend lived there, but he had never been invited inside, not that Wrench spent much time there usually anyway. The place was quiet, only the footsteps of the blond’s barefoot breaking the silence that hung so heavy on the apartment, first hint that Wrench was not doing well either. Of course he still had that damn mask concealing his expression, but the way he was moving was the second hint Marcus noticed as soon as he walked in. There was only so much Wrench could hide from the world, or at least so much he could hide from Marcus. 

Dark eyes finally looked away from the punk’s backside and Marcus stepped out of his shoes, placing them by the door near Wrench’s worn out sneakers. Any other given moment, Marcus would have beamed at the idea of seeing his best friend’s place, literally being invited to invade his privacy, he figured Wrench didn’t let just anyone into his home, but at the moment there was something else occupying both of their minds. 

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Wrench finally broke the silence, his voice was soft and sore, and for a moment it felt like something forced its way into Marcus chest and twisted and squeezed Marcus’ heart. At that moment he realised how hard it must have been for Wrench to lose Horatio too; sure their late friend joked around about Wrench being a  _ fucked up motherfucker  _ (Horatio’s words, literally) but they seem to have known each other for a while and it just hit Marcus that they might have been a little closer than met the eye. 

“Throw a shared joint in the deal and I’m all yours…” Marcus tried to say with a smile, trying to sound like he hadn’t been torturing himself mentally for the last few hours.

“You say that as if it wasn’t already part of the deal.” Wrench replied as he walked around his couch facing a huge flat screen and sat down to finish grinding his weed. “You can smoke my weed and drink my beer as long as you don’t leave me alone with my thoughts.” He added a little more seriously, voice still feeling raw and just plain sad despite the voice modulator that was built into his mask. 

“Gladely.” Marcus simply answered as he stepped to the couch and sat with his friend, instantly making himself home and reached for the game controller that was on the coffee table and turned it on to find the netflix app they shared with the rest of their group, whoever paid for the subscription didn’t really matter apparently. 

The tattooed man finished rolling up the weed and kept facing away from Marcus as he took his mask off and placed it on the table as he stood up with the blunt between his lips and walked away from the living room area to go grab them both a beer. He walked back behind the couch and handed one to the other hacker over his shoulder before walking back to sit with him, tugging his hood as far as it would go, successfully hiding most of his face in the shadow it created, only the soft lighting of the lit up joint revealing his features. 

“Is it weird that I feel like you’re staring at me from the coffee table?” Marcus finally asked, pointing at the mask sitting on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Maybe I am.” Was Wrench short reply and fuck if his natural voice didn’t get to Marcus worse than before, and he couldn’t help but think about how much he was missing the blonde’s upbeat voice. The punk took a long drag of the joint and passed it to Marcus who tried to keep his eyes on the list of movies displayed on the screen. He leaned a little toward the other’s hand silently asking his friend to put it between his lips since his hands were busy, which Wrench understood right away. 

The familiarity of their relationship; the warm feeling of having someone who cared deeply for them sitting right next to them; the way they didn’t really need to talk to actually communicate; all of this made Marcus feel a little more alive than he had felt when he knocked on Wrench’s door, and he liked to think it was helping the other a bit too. Sure he was still devastated by the loss of their close friend and the pain wasn’t going to go away so easily, but not being alone helped ease his mind a little. The drug and beer would hopefully just add an extra layer of numbness to the recent emotional wound. 

After picking a movie to watch, Marcus placed the controller back on the table and sat back, taking a couple of drags from the joint and passed it back to Wrench, opened his beer and tried to let his mind get lost in the buzz and the scifi universe of the movie he had picked. 

A few bottles of alcohol and a couple of movies later, Marcus finally fell asleep on the couch, laying on his side with his feet in Wrench’s lap. The punk looked back at him with a smile and carefully moved from his seat so he could get him a blanket from his bed, turned the TV off and went to bed himself, with the feeling of at least having accomplished one thing that day, comforting Marcus was a good accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: Marcus wakes up in the middle of the night and go lay more comfortably in bed with Wrench because that’s what bros do. Right? Right.


End file.
